Tenka Sentai Dragoranger
by Pikatwig
Summary: Five half-human/half-dragon hybrids are forced to escape to Earth after their homeworld is destroyed. Now, they are hunted down by the people who had ruined their home as they try to adapt to the new world. Dragon souls, ignite! They are... Tenka Sentai Dragoranger!


KKD: *stares at a picture of the Ryusoulgers* …well… it's ok for the most part, nothing harmless… but you better keep the franchise afloat on all accounts. *blinks and then sighs* Still, the color set up, gender ratio, and a lot of aspect still don't compare to Kyoryuger. I mean, after a team that mostly stuck with actual dinos, we took a step back with green being a smilodon. I mean, really?

Pikatwig: And one of the auxiliary mechs is going to be a dimetrodon.

KKD: ...really?

Pikatwig: Yep.

KKD: Not that I mind, it's a reptile, but that's back to Abaranger turf again.

Pikatwig: In-universe, though, the saber-tooth tiger is being some sort of hybrid of that and dinosaur.

KKD: That's still pushing things seeing Zyuranger already did the smilodon and mammoth as part of the dino motif.

Pikatwig: And the sixth ranger, according to the magazines, is gold and will have a wrist-mounted morpher with a little flip thingie.

KKD: …based on what I saw… I'll give him credit for being different, he looks like he's mosasaur themed. And he has navy blue added in, too.

Pikatwig: True. ...so… how exactly did you feel about the reveal that Ryusoulger was dino-knight themed instead of dragon-knight themed?

KKD: Honestly? It's ok for the most part, though it still stung knowing dinos were used so recently after Kyoryuger and not have it be dragon themed.

Pikatwig: Even with the justification… still feels like it was a sudden swerve. ...and it means we have yet ANOTHER reason why dinos went extinct in Sentai. Pick one and stick with it!

KKD: Yea… oi vey… *sighs*

Pikatwig: The trailer did help make it seem more promising, but given how the last season had promise and failed to live up to it… we'll see.

KKD: True, I mean it feels like Zyuranger with Gingaman elements.

Pikatwig: Anyway… you want dragons, right?

KKD: Of course I do!

Pikatwig: Well… I came up with some concepts. *takes out a folder and KKD quickly grabbed it*

KKD: Let's see. *scans through the concepts and smiled* Sounds awesome.

Pikatwig: Well… let's begin.

Disclaimers: Neither Pikatwig nor KKD own the rights to anything in this story other than the original concepts and characters within. The rest belong to Toei, TV Asahi, Bandai, and their respective owners.

* * *

Five lights shined in the sky above a series of islands that seemed to resemble the shape of a dragon. The lights themselves were colored red, blue, green, white, and pink and were seen falling down from the sky before they landed in a park. Amidst the dust of the landing were people who were minimally dressed and looking a little dazed. On the ground were two men and two women who appeared to be in their 20s and they were all carrying what looked to be the handle of a sword in their minimal clothing.

"Ugh… my head…" a male with black hair groaned as he slowly got up. He looked to see the other three and managed to help them up, "At least we didn't get stuck underground. We would've needed to get outtaground!"

"Baka…" a girl with pale blonde hair responded.

"What?"

"We just lost our people, our home, everything we ever had, and you find it an ok time to tell a joke?!" the pale blonde snapped, almost grabbing the black haired man by the ear.

"Hey, hey, hey! Calm down…" a male with brown hair said quickly, breaking the two up, "We need to make sure we got the weapons out of the capital safely and find out if those men are already here."

Both realized he had a point. Another female, this one with black hair with blonde highlights, joined them and they showed off what looked to be sword handles and memory sticks that were connected to something that looked like a claw.

"They're safe," the brown-haired male said, "Now then… I believe introductions are in order. Ore wa Takeru."

"Boku wa Satoru," the black-haired jokester informed.

"Hibiki," the pale blonde added.

"Atashi wa Elma!" the girl with highlights stated.

"Pleased to meet you," Satoru smiled as he bowed.

"Not exactly sure if having a jokester as one of our last hopes will be a good thing…" Hibiki commented.

"Gee… I was just trying to lighten the mood…" Takeru responded.

"Anyway! We need to begin investigating the area. Hibiki. Think you can take to the air and tell us what we're going to be dealing with?"

Hibiki nodded her head and jumped up… only to fall back down.

"Hibiki?"

"Sorry…" she apologized as she jumped to the air again, but once more fell back down, "What the…?"

"Uh… Hibiki? I don't see the markings for your wings…" Elma informed.

"Wait, what?!" Hibiki gasped, looking to try and find where her markings would be, "They're gone!"

"So are yours!" Takeru told Satoru.

All four looked each-other over to see they were indeed missing their markings, seeing they were just normal humans.

"What happened to us?!" Hibiki yelled.

"I'm scared…" Elma commented.

"I guess whatever world we landed on took away our powers. Looks like we're exploring the old fashion way…" Takeru commented as he motioned for the others to follow him.

Once the four were out of the area, though, a branch broke and somebody fell from it. She slowly dusted herself off, her bust bouncing slightly as she did so, and she pulled out a pair of glasses from her minimal clothing. She coughed a bit before looking around and seeing that she was alone. The young woman ran a hand through her orange-pink hair before she slowly began to walk in the opposite direction the others did…

* * *

**Tenka Sentai Dragoranger**

* * *

**Fang 01: Roar to the New World**

* * *

The girl with glasses continued to walk through the area, just observing what was around her, seeing plenty of trees, grass, a small river, as well as some benches. She eventually found some people and just continued to walk on by.

"Okaa-san, what's with that person's outfit?" a young child asked, pointing out how the girl was wearing just some rags that covered up what was needed.

"I don't know. Please don't say anything…" the child's mother responded.

The girl continued to walk, but heard what some people were saying. She slowly began to blush and look towards the ground as she continued to walk.

'_Keep calm… keep calm… keep calm…'_ the girl thought as she walked forward nervously.

"Yo~, hottie!" a male voice yelled.

She hesitantly turned to see two men that looked to be a bit older than her, but clearly had an air around them that said 'bad news'.

"Are you lost? How about you come over here and we can help you find what you're looking for!" one yelled.

The girl just nervously shook her head 'no'.

"Cute. You think you have a choice…" he smirked as he and his pal approached.

The girl then began to scream and run away as fast as she could to get away from the men, who seemed to chase her for a while.

* * *

"Did you hear something?" Elma asked.

"Nope," Hibiki responded.

* * *

The glasses girl eventually managed to hide from the two behind a tree. She took a moment to catch her breath, panting a bit as she tried to calm down, but then heard a beeping sound.

"You there," a male police officer said.

She gasped and looked towards the officers, looking panicked.

"What're you doing out here dressed like that?" the second officer asked.

"...ano…" she muttered.

"Ma'am, speak up," the second officer said firmly.

The girl simply grew more and more scared as the two officers stared at her.

"You are now under arrest for indecent exposure. Cuff her!" the first officer shouted.

The girl then began to run again before the officers chased after her.

* * *

"I feel like we've forgotten something…" Satoru commented.

"I don't think we did," Takeru responded.

* * *

The girl had managed to lose the cops by hiding in some bushes and took a moment to calm herself down a bit.

'_...wow. The men are rude here… our queen wouldn't let people act like that…'_ the girl thought as she kept down to avoid further contact. She then peeked her eyes out to look around a bit, _'I'm really scared… I can't let those guys find me again. ...oh! I know. I need to find a strong woman to help me. Yeah. She'll be able to help me and keep me safe! I'm a genius…'_

* * *

Meanwhile, in a realm between realms, stood a large castle that was floating among the aether, looking rather grand and imposing. Within the main hall was a throne room and what looked to be a golden, regal suit of armor with details resembling a lion sitting itself down on the throne as three other armored figures kneeled before it, each having a helmet based on a different beast.

"**Lancelot. Give me an update," **the gold figure told to the male figure in black armor that had what looked to be bird wings on his helmet.

"**Yes, your highness. Ryushii has been completely destroyed. There are no signs of the draconic filth left behind."**

"**Excellent. Let those half-human abominations know that they do not deserve to exist…"** the gold figure, King Arthur, responded.

"**We have also managed to wipe out any escape means so that they had no hope of fleeing…" **another male, this one in a green armor with a unicorn's horn, added.

"**Good, Gawain. Good."**

Before they could continue, though, the doors flung open and another knight hurried in.

"**Galahad? What are you doing here? You were supposed to be preparing for the next assignment! Explain yourself or be beheaded!"** King Arthur yelled.

"**Your highness, there were energy signatures traced by Merlin! People from Ryushii managed to escape!"**

"**IMPOSSIBLE!" **the gold-clad ruler snapped, shooting up to his feet, startling the other knights as a massive energy could be felt from him, **"We cannot let the half-human abominations live! Anything that is not human must perish! Lancelot, Percival, pull your men away from your bases. We must locate where the scum had fled to. Gawain, get Merlin here posthaste!"**

"**Yes your highness!"** the knights responded.

* * *

Back over on Earth, the girl with glasses eventually saw a young woman that looked to be the same age as her playing a game. She had a head of dirty blonde hair, and was wearing a blue long sleeved shirt that had white highlights under a denim vest, blue pants, and white high-heels.

"And… checkmate!" she proclaimed, "I win."

"Blast!" her opponent groaned as he looked over the gameboard for a moment, "You won't win next time! You'll see!"

"Undefeated shogi champion for nine years. What can you even do to beat me?"

The male simply left as the blonde was handed a trophy, making her smile before she began to walk away.

'_She beat him and didn't even need to use any magic. …okay… let's hope I can talk…'_ the girl thought.

After focusing a bit, she then approached the blonde and tried to speak.

"Hello?" the blonde commented nervously as she looked the girl over, "Are you alright?"

"Um…"

"...Quiet, huh? Are you in some kind of trouble?"

The girl with glasses nodded.

"We can talk over there, come on," the blonde said with a calm smile as she guided the girl with glasses to a backstage area from where she had been playing earlier.

* * *

"My name is Alexis. What's yours?" the blonde asked.

"...Akiza."

"Pleased to meet you, Akiza. What's going on?" Alexis asked.

Akiza was a bit quiet, but then felt Alexis take her hands.

"It's okay. You can tell me anything; I'll help however I can."

"...heh. Guess women really are better here…" Akiza muttered, "...okay, so… can you tell me where I am?"

"You're in the central park of Natsucisco on the biggest island in the Ryugon Islands. Where are you from?"

"...well… I'm from the largest kingdom of Ryushii…"

"...what's that?"

"You know how the sun seems to pass by the Zodiacs in the sky? Well, the Zodiacs each have their own home… they're collectively called the Zodishii, short for Zodiac Shii, and I'm from the one in the Dragon."

Alexis nodded her head a bit in response.

"I'm actually part dragon. Humans lived in harmony with dragons and managed to find ways to co-exist."

"What happened?" Alexis asked.

"...The Kingdom attacked our home. Some knights claiming my people were half-freaks who don't deserve to live ended up attacking our whole world. The king and queen tried to fight, but they were overwhelmed. They decided to send our greatest treasures, the Dragon Swords and Memory Claws, away with who they chose worthy."

"So are you a princess or a knight or…?" Alexis asked.

"I'm just some nobody. Me and four others were just given these because the capital with those worthy was destroyed and the worthy didn't survive. Now I'm all by myself… no one left… *sniffles as tears roll down her face* and I don't know what to do…"

Alexis then pulled Akiza into a comforting hug, letting the dragon girl cry on her shoulder, and simply let her cry for a bit, "Akiza… you'll be okay. We'll do what we can together. I promise."

"...thank you…" Akiza smiled, "You'd be given a high honor for your nobility back in my home."

"That's… wow…" Alexis blinked, "Anyway… come on. Let's go find your friends."

"You psychic and able to foretell where they are?" Akiza asked.

"...if they're dressed anything like you are, they'd stand out in a crowd. Should be easy to locate."

* * *

A blue wizard that bore a blue mask walked up to King Arthur in a hurry.

"**Merlin. Where are the half-humans abominations that escaped from Ryushii?"**

The wizard then simply took out a spell-book, casted some magic, and caused an image of Earth to appear in what looked to be a magic mirror. The mirror then showed various humans going about their business, each one giving off a white aura to their perspective, much to their amazement.

"**Humans… full humans?"** King Arthur gawked as he took off part of his helmet to reveal a human face that looked like that of a kind man with blonde hair and blue eyes, "It would appear we must take a different approach…"

* * *

"So… do you know the other people who got sent to this world?" Alexis asked Akiza.

"...no. I've never seen them before…" Akiza admitted.

"Oh… I see…"

The two eventually saw four people staring at a parking lot, each one looking confused, but also seemed to be impressed.

"There they are," Alexis commented.

"Yeah. I can see they have the hilts of the Dragon Swords," Akiza responded.

"Hmm?" Satoru blinked as he turned towards the two, "Another survivor?"

"...oh right. There were five of us sent…" Takeru realized.

"You dummy! You forgot?!" Hibiki yelled.

"We all did…" Elma quickly reminded.

"Oh… right…"

"Still, at least we are all together now," Takeru told them, "We need to keep searching for those people and see if they had followed us here…"

"Right," Satoru and Hibiki nodded.

Suddenly, the area around them began to darken.

"An eclipse?" Alexis questioned as she looked up.

"Oh no…" Akiza muttered as she hid behind Alexis.

"What's wrong?"

"That was the sign… that those people were about to come to our world…"

"Oh no… oh no, not again!" Elma yelled.

Then, above the city descended a regal platform with a golden knight and three others nearby him.

"It truly is The Kingdom…" Takeru muttered.

"The knights who destroyed our very homeland… are here…" Akiza said fearfully as she clung onto Alexis.

Magic screens then began to appear all over the world and an image of King Arthur appeared on them.

_**-Greetings, denizens of this planet. Do not be alarmed. My people and I are not here to invade your world. We are here to warn you of the true invaders, the monsters that threaten your very lives. Five half-dragons that escaped from their world as it was ruined by their own bloodlust. However, it would appear these hybrids have infiltrated your society, taking on human form. They seek to ruin your world as they did their own.-**_

"That's not true at all!" Hibiki shouted.

_**-I am a kind and just ruler of my people. As a sign of good faith to you…-**_ King Arthur began before he took off his helmet to reveal his face, _-Know that I am one of you. My people are your people, and we wish only to protect you from these monsters as we have done with others.-_

"They're human?" Satoru blinked.

_-I wish for the leaders of this world to meet with me within your most possible convenient time to discuss this threat. If anyone finds any sign of these half-dragons, I will have several of my knights located throughout your world; speak to them of where you last saw the monsters, and we will send troops to exterminate them. In the meantime, some of our troops shall scout around your world to find good places for my men to take position. Do not harm them. If you are harmed by them for seemingly no reason, I apologize and will have some of my best healers work to mend the damage. I bid you all a good day.-_

The magic screens then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Yaro…" Hibiki growled.

"He's acting like he is the just one…" Elma added.

"Hypocrite," Takeru scowled as he looked to see Alexis comforting a still afraid Akiza, "I apologize for that man's lies. I wish that you would be able to trust us a-"

"I do trust you," Alexis assured.

"Thank you," Takeru said with a polite bow.

"While he does seem to have a charisma that can charm most people into siding with him, something about this so called knight makes me a little… I guess angered. I heard Akiza's side of the story and he's painting you all as the villains… a guy who wiped out your whole home is definitely not worthy of being a king."

"We're gonna get him…" Hibiki declared.

"But how are we going to do that? None of us can fly now," Takeru reminded.

Before anybody could say another word, though, there was a clanking sound that was approaching. Akiza fearfully gripped onto Alexis as the sound grew closer, and from a distance the group could spot what looked to be some very basic knights that had the symbol of a pawn atop their helmets.

"Their troops…" Satoru muttered.

"We… we need to hide…" Akiza told the others.

"Those freaks aren't going to put their influence here if we take care of them now!" Hibiki retorted.

"If we fight them now, we're gonna get crushed since we aren't really trained," Satoru stated.

"I think Hibiki is right. We should try and fight them now," Elma commented.

"I agree," Takeru stated.

"Actually… Akiza has a good idea," Alexis told the four.

"What makes you say that?" Elma questioned.

"If you were to fight them head-on here, then everybody would figure you five out and you'd be dealing with their generals soon after. Hiding out and laying low could be a better chance to deal with them without too many problems…" Alexis explained.

"She's got a point," Satoru admitted.

"Quick, let's go before they spot us," Akiza whispered.

The group nodded and headed off towards the park, making sure to avoid eyesight of the knights that patrolled.

* * *

They eventually arrived at an empty beach area and began to scan the site for any potential hideout spots.

"You're Akiza, right?" Takeru asked.

"...hai…"

"Ore wa Takeru, and these are Hibiki, Satoru, and Elma," Takeru informed.

"And I'm Alexis."

"...why are you here?" Hibiki questioned.

"I approached her and she was willing to help…" Akiza informed.

"Well, if you're that willing to help us, we are grateful to you for the help," Takeru told Alexis with a smile.

All of a sudden, they heard shouts from nearby, turning to see a group of the knights who were on patrol. The knights quickly dashed towards them and aimed spears at them.

"Oh great, the Kishiappa," Hibiki groaned.

The Kishiappa firmly held their spears, aimed firmly at the half-dragons and lone human, making them back up a bit.

"Minna… we don't have a choice…" Takeru realized as he took out the hilt of his Dragon Sword, "We need to fight."

"He's right," Hibiki nodded.

Satoru and Elma both gave their own nods as they stepped forward. They pressed a button on the hilt that caused the blades to appear in a flash of light. They then took out the Claw Memories and turned a switch on the side of it.

**=DRAGON TAMASHII!=**

They loaded the Claw Memories into the bottom part of their sword hilts and caused the blades to flash.

**=ROA~R!=**

"Claw Memories! Grant us the power of the warriors of our people! Ryushii… ignite!" the four shouted out as they pressed the button on the hilt.

The blades then erupted with a different colored flame before they slashed the air. The fire then surrounded the four, transforming them, and as the fire disappeared, they stood ready. Their spandex-like suits had a black base with the torso having a seemingly simple design that is of their respective colors, with a symbol over their hearts in a silver circle that had the image of a dragon's head, with small shoulderpads leading to the black arms, silver wrist cuffs, and white gloves compared to the boots that matched their respective colors. Their helmets each resembled a dragon's head with the forehead having the eyes and each having a different horn pattern in silver, while the black visor was closed behind the dragon's eye area, and two white spots near the black area of the visor that seemed almost like fangs due to how they were below the eye region. The arms and legs almost seemed to be scale like, resembling a chainmail on armor as well as the draconic scales of a typical dragon, and on their back was two black marks that seemed to be in the region of wings.

"Sugoi…" Elma gawked as she brushed her hands by her green skirt, which was below a black belt that had a holster for their swords, "Wow…"

The four took a moment to look at each-other. Takeru was white, Satoru was blue, Elma was green, and finally Hibiki was pink.

"WHY AM I PINK?!" Hibiki yelled in anger as she looked over her suit.

"How did I end up being Green?" Elma commented.

"Less talk, ladies. It's time we fight!" Takeru declared, blade at the ready before he noticed the color of his suit, "Wait… I'm DragoWhite? Then… that means…"

The four all turned to Akiza… only to see she was hiding behind Alexis.

"You have GOT to be kidding me. SHE'S DragoRed?!" Hibiki shouted.

"...what… are you?" Alexis asked.

"Oh, right. Important part," DragoWhite recalled, "Roll call."

The others nodded and then stood in a line.

"DragoGreen!"

"DragoBlue!"

"DragoWhite!"

"DragoPink!"

"Ryushii no Keisho-sha! (Inheritors of Ryushii!)" DragoWhite declared as they raised their right arm to the air, "Tenka Sentai…"

They each brought their arms down and caused a fire to ignite behind them, said fire shining with their colors.

"Dragoranger!" they shouted.

As the four Dragorangers stood ready, DragoWhite standing ready to guide them. The Kishiappa charged towards them before the four slashed at the pawns, White having a stern approach, a very posed form that commanded power and grace all at once, showing he could guide them in a pinch as he slashed with determination and focus.

In contrast, DragoBlue appeared to be more reckless, opting for more powerful strikes, giving a quick dodge now and then, but he ended up getting a little overwhelmed. DragoPink ran over with a bit of reckless abandon as she slashed quickly, but her strikes were able to send the Kishiappa flying away.

"Baka," she groaned, showing her own determination, but it was more reckless than DragoBlue's more lax nature and clearly faster than him.

"Ha!" DragoGreen shouted as she kicked a Kishiappa away. She then put her sword into the ground, put her hands as tightly onto the blade as she could, jumped up, using the momentum from her leap to spin on the hilt of her blade and kick many of the Kishiappa at once, showing she preferred more of the hands-on approach to combat compared to her teammates.

The Kishiappa that didn't blow up fell onto their backsides. They looked towards each-other and then put their hands together.

"What are they doing?" DragoWhite questioned.

The Kisihiappa then combined into one knight, this one white silver armor, and a knight's chess piece atop its helmet.

"They combined?!" DragoGreen gasped.

"No duh…" DragoPink responded.

"**You freaks made a mistake escaping your planet! Now, you shall face the might of The Kingdom and fall before me, Kishi!"** the knight declared as it generated a sword.

The massive broadsword was then swung at the four, hitting each of them in the chest, forcing them to go flying backwards.

"**Pathetic! Hatchling dragons put up more than a fight than you supposed greatest knights of Ryushii. Oh wait! You were just some random nobodies that your freak-of-nature rulers sent here! Your royalty is a foolish duo who could not defend themselves or your world!"**

"How DARE you speak of our Queen and King like that!" DragoPink shouted as the four got back up.

"The Royal Ryushii are the pinnacle of kindness and justness. Something your stupid king will never understand!" DragoBlue shouted.

"Ikuzo!" DragoWhite declared.

All four charged towards the Kishi, but their slashes were effortlessly blocked. The knight scoffed as he shoved them off his broadsword and prepared to strike before taking notice of something.

"**Weren't there supposed to be five of you?"**

Alexis looked behind her to see Akiza had gone missing. She then hurried over to see Akiza was hiding behind a rock.

"Akiza, what's wrong? Your teammates need you!" Alexis told her.

"I'm scared…" Akiza whimpered as she shook in fear.

"That may be, but from what they said, isn't the Red supposed to be the leader of the team?"

"I can't be a leader…"

Alexis looked over her shoulder to see the knight was getting closer to the four Dragorangers. She then took notice of the helmets and got an idea, "You're part dragon, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Dragons are brave, strong, tough, and mighty creatures. Dragons command power and strength, and yet also display wisdom and kindness. Like your queen and king from what I heard."

"They were…"

"Would they be proud to see one of their chosen warriors cowering? I don't think they would."

"...they wouldn't…" Akiza muttered.

"Be a strong and powerful dragon like you are! Show them that you deserve to be! Roar like a dragon!"

Akiza got up and took out her sword's hilt, gripping it tightly before looking to her Claw Memory and set the sword into position.

**=DRAGON TAMASHII!=**

she loaded the Claw Memories into the bottom part of their sword hilts and caused the blades to flash.

**=ROA~R!=**

"Claw Memories! Grant us the power of the warriors of our people! Ryushii… ignite!" she shouted out as she pressed the button on the hilt.

The blade then erupted with a different colored flame before she slashed the air, creating a tornado of fire that surrounded her body, transforming her, and as the fire disappeared, she stood ready.

"**And there's the Red one…"**

"DragoRed!" she announced, posing with her blade before she marched towards the knight, her fellow Dragorangers looking to her in awe, the Red Dragoranger giving off an aura of power, and wisdom that seemed nonexistent from Akiza prior to the transformation.

"**Now, all of you can die together!"**

DragoRed let out a defiant roar in response, the shout from the human form was accompanied by the mighty roar of an actual dragon, which many could see an aura version surrounding her body, nearly petrifying the Kishi in fear before she saw the aura dragon fly around her and enter her sword. She then pressed the button on the Claw Memory and then the button on the hilt.

**=DRAGON POWER-UP!=**

A red fire flew down from her sword's tip and landed on her. She looked for a moment and saw she had claws by her feet.

"Wow…" DragoWhite gawked.

All four nodded and then did the same roar motion, pressing the buttons on their own Claw Memories as well.

**=DRAGON POWER-UP!=**

DragoWhite gained a pair of wings, DragoGreen gained a tail, DragoPink gained claws on her hands, and DragoBlue gained large spiky horns. Each Dragoranger looked amazed at their own enhancements before taking their blades and charged forward at the Kishi. DragoWhite flew in the air to slash, DragoBlue struck with his horns before following this with his sword, DragoPink slashed with both her claws and sword, DragoGreen swung her tail around, and DragoRed charged up and kicked at the Kishi.

"**Dragons… must be killed…"**

All five Dragorangers pressed the button on the hilt to make their swords charge with fiery energy. With each blade lighting up in their respective colors, the team soon gained an aua dragon behind them. They each slashed the air and caused energy to fly towards the enemy, each energy slash flying faster and faster until they collided with the Kishi, causing it to begin to spark.

"**You have made a grave mistake… The Kingdom will kill you all. Mark my words…"** the Kishi declared before it blew up.

* * *

"**They awakened to the powers of their world…"** King Arthur muttered as he sensed the death of the Kishi, **"Those dragons shall be slain… just they wait…"**

* * *

The sun was now setting as Alexis guided the five to a mansion that stood at six stories high, colored a gorgeous shade of white, and had a lot of space.

"Thank you for letting us stay here, Alexis…" Akiza said thankfully.

"The pleasure is mine," Alexis smiled, "But first, you're going to need new outfits considering those are all just some rags…"

"Alright…"

"Can I help pick some?" Elma asked with a smile.

"Sure," Alexis responded.

"...I still can't believe she got to be Green and I'm stuck with Pink. I'd rather be any other color than Pink!" Hibiki complained.

"Would it be safe to say you're… pink with envy?" Satoru joked.

Hibiki started fuming with anger as she began to chase Satoru. The others starting to laugh a bit in response before Akiza turned to Alexis.

"...thank you…" Akiza told her.

"For what?"

"Helping me out back there…" Akiza smiled as she hugged Alexis.

"You just awoke to your own dragon might. That was hardly any of my doing. I think you just needed to find that strength."

"Thank y-"

There was then a beeping sound. Akiza yelped and fear before she hid behind Alexis.

"Really? You just suddenly turn into a cat or something…"

"...what's that?"

* * *

_Jikai, Tenka Sentai Dragoranger_

Alexis: I'm going to help them adapt to this world and make sure that they don't get found out. ...easier said than done. Especially considering all three of those girls do not want to wear shoes…

Akiza: It's just our way.

Alexis: *sighs* Wish me luck.

Fang 02: Pawns of Fate

* * *

Pikatwig: Yay.

KKD: That was awesome.

Pikatwig: Safe to say you liked this?

KKD: Heck yeah! This is easily one of the better ideas I've seen in a long time.

Pikatwig: Thank you. I just came up with the idea because you were a bit annoyed at the reuse of dinosaurs and I wanted to cheer you up. Took us a while to get started.

KKD: That's for sure. Honestly, I would've been ok with dinosaurs in most cases, but after what felt like a tease for what clearly should've been a dragon themed show, that's when I thought it was a bummer, so thanks for getting this to help me out.

Pikatwig: No problem. So… thoughts on the chapter overall?

KKD: It sure was different from most that I could tell in recent years, especially seeing the angle the villains are taking compared to our heroes.

Pikatwig: The idea was meant as a spin on the knights kill dragon thing.

KKD: While I admit that's a bit stereotypical on its own basic form, the way you portrayed works very nicely.

Pikatwig: Thank you. Favorite part?

KKD: That's tricky, but I gotta say that final part where the team finally transforms and fights off the monster… or was it human in this case? It's hard to tell.

Pikatwig: The grunts are just made of magic.

KKD: Oh, ok. That helps make things a bit easier.

Pikatwig: I like the interactions between Akiza and Alexis. It's cute.

KKD: That's for sure.

Pikatwig: And I tried to think of a unique color scheme since Red, Blue, Green, White, and Pink is a color combo never used.

KKD: That is indeed a unique one for sure.

Pikatwig: Any other thoughts?

KKD: Hmm… I'm just curious to see where this series will go.

Pikatwig: Same. Well… see you next time.

KKD: Jaa ne.

Pikatwig: Just Live More.


End file.
